Give Me Love ( The Vampire Diaries )
by HopeVainProductions
Summary: Katie Adamson is part of the Mystic Falls 'Scooby gang'. She is considered as a valuable member of the town. But a certain Original starts to fancy her, and will not stopping at anything to make her love him. Will she start developing feelings for him or is it all just a plot to kill the Originals, including him?
1. You're more like Klaus than you think

Katie's eyes wandered around the Grill as she and one of her best friends, Caroline Forbes, stepped inside the building. Caroline was there as a mission to distract Klaus while Katie was sent with her so that she could keep an eye out for her. Since Katie was 194 years old, she was stronger than Caroline. But she knew if she'd have to face Klaus or any of the Originals, she would be dead with a blink. So her job was to make sure Caroline wouldn't get hurt.

Caroline nudged Katie, making her follow Caroline's sight. There Katie saw Klaus sitting at the bar with another man next to him. He had dark hair, dark brown eyes and he was tall; anyway, taller than she was. Shortly said, he was handsome, just like Klaus was. But the look on the man's face already indicated that he was cocky, annoying and arrogant. 'Maybe he's one of the Originals.' Katie thought to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when Caroline pulled her along with her. Caroline removed her jacket as it should have distracted Klaus more. „ Caroline." Klaus said with his heavenly British accent. Caroline walked past him with Katie right behind her, sending a glare to both of the men, who were enjoying their drinks.

Caroline stopped when Klaus grabbed her by her arm. She turned to face him, Katie right next to her. „ Who's your friend?" The other man spoke with the same British accent like Klaus. So they are siblings. „ None of your business." Katie snapped, sending him a glare. „ Ouch." Klaus chuckled while the man's smiled dropped. Instead a smirk appeared on his face. „ I like feisty little vampires. I'm Kol by the way." He introduced himself, stretching out his hand for her to shake. Katie hesitated for a while before stretching out her hand towards his. „ Katie." She said with a small smile. Instead of shaking her hand he kissed the back of it. „ Charming." She mumbled, pulling her hand away. She saw Klaus smirking at them before he turned to Caroline. „ Have a drink with me." It sounded more like a command than a question. Caroline shook her head and chuckled. „ Really? Take a hint." She turned away before making her way out of the building. Just when Katie was about to follow her Klaus stormed past her without saying anything. Katie stopped at her tracks, debating whether she should follow them or not. Finally she decided not to go since she would have been only a third wheel. Kol appeared next to her with his usual smirk on his face. „ I guess it's only you and me, love." He said. Katie looked at him, leaning closer to him and smiled. „ Never in a million years." She whispered as she turned heading towards the bar and leaving a stunned Kol behind her.

Just when she had thought she was rid of him, he took a seat next to her. „ You really don't take 'no' for an answer, do you?" She asked him, turning herself around the stool so that now she was facing the door. „ When I want something, no." He said looking at her, his smirk growing bigger every second. „ Wow." She said with surprise in her voice. „ I thought that word didn't exist in your vocabulary." She said smirking. Kol placed his hand onto his heart, making a face like he was hurt. „ You know, you shouldn't treat an Original like that." He said leaning closer to her. „ And why is that?" She asked looking into his deep brown eyes. Another smirk appeared onto his face. „ I could kill you in a heartbeat, love." He said with his amazing accent, making her heart flutter when she heard it. „ Then why haven't you?" She carried on. When she realized how close they were she pulled away, stood up and made her way towards the door. She stepped out of the building, a cold breeze hitting her skin. She looked around, hoping to spot Caroline, which she didn't. She looked to her right, seeing Kol next to her. „ You really are a Mikaelson." She said starting to walk. „ I see the resemblance between you and Klaus – you both are as stubborn as a donkey." She said smirking. Suddenly she felt herself pushed to a wall, Kol's arms on each side of her. „ Don't push it." He said with a slight anger in his voice. „ Did I hit a nerve?" She continued on, provoking him even more. Kol's eyes landed on her lips, and just as she realized what he was about to do, she escaped from his arms. Kol turned around, seeing a playful smile on her face. But then something happened. He felt a sharp pain in his heart which made him fall down onto the ground. Katie took a step forward, but when Kol fell down and grey veins appeared under his eyes, she took off, leaving him lay dead on the ground.

„ Caroline!" Katie yelled running around the streets. She wondered whether Klaus along with his siblings was dead or not. But more importantly, she started slightly panicking when she didn't see Caroline anywhere. She took her phone from her pocket and dialed Caroline's number. „ Come on, pick up." She mumbled to herself. No one answered, so she cancelled the call and started walking towards the park. There she saw a familiar blonde figure sitting on a bench. She quickly made her way towards her, hugging her tight. „ I thought something had happened." Katie said pulling away from the hug. A smile appeared onto Caroline's face. „ Don't worry, I'm fine." She assured Katie, making her much calmer than she was before. „ Do you think they succeeded?" She asked Katie. She shrugged as a response, since she couldn't give her an real answer to the question.

„ Sorry to disappoint you, love." A voice came behind Katie, making her turn around and face the two men she had hoped were dead. But instead of the usual two, Elijah Mikaelson also stood next to his brothers. " I should rip your head off right now." Kol spoke, making eye contact with Katie. There was pure anger in his voice, which made her even a little scared of him. But of course she couldn't show it. She couldn't let the Originals know that she was scared of them. „ You're more like Klaus than you think." Katie spoke, looking at Kol. Caroline stepped forward, now standing next to Katie. „ You're our enemies." She said, looking at all the Originals, but stopping a little longer at Klaus. „ Come on, we have business to attend to. If you'll excuse us, ladies." Elijah spoke, turning around. Klaus and Kol stood there for a second, before following Elijah. The girls looked at them leaving, until Katie spoke. „ Guess the plan didn't work."


	2. I hate the Mikaelsons

" Thanks for letting me stay with you, El." Katie said to Elena, flashing a smile towards her. Elena nodded, smiling in return. "Anytime, Kat." Elena responded, making Katie laugh at her old nickname, which hadn't been used for a while now. " So tell me, what's going on with you and Stefan?" Katie asked. There had been certain awkwardness between the two of them, although Katie didn't know what had caused it. She and Elena hadn't communicated much lately, and that resulted in Katie hanging out with Caroline and Elena with Bonnie. But now the friendship and trust between the two of them was coming back. And Katie was only happy because of that.

Katie moved from the kitchen to the living room, jumping onto the couch. She was followed by Elena, who took a seat next to her. " Nothing's wrong." She replied to Katie's question hesitantly. Katie raised her eyebrow while looking at her. She didn't believe her one bit, but she didn't want to pry more. " Anyway, what's up with you and Kol? Care said that the two of you had some 'alone' time yesterday." Elena said laughing. Katie glared at her before staring laughing alone with her. " He tried to get into my pants, that's all." Katie said, now earning a glare from Elena. " Be careful around the Mikaelsons, Kat. They are dangerous." Elena said. " Why would I even want to be around them? I hate them." Katie responded, reassuring Elena that she doesn't want anything to do with the Mikaelsons. Katie wanted to stay out of their trajectory as much as possible. She had no intention to keep in touch with them.

" When Kol wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. No matter what." Elena continued on. Katie rolled her eyes before speaking. " It looks like you're on a friend basis with them already." She laughed, sending a wink towards Elena. Elena burst out of laughing and so they sat on the couch, laughing and talking about everything that came into mind. The door flew open and the Salvatore brothers stepped in. " Well that's rude." Katie said to Elena, who smiled back at her before turning towards the men.

Katie, Elena, Damon and Stefan were all now sitting in a circle around the kitchen table. They were thinking about a plan against the Originals. They needed a new one, since their old plan had failed completely. They still wanted to kill the Mikaelsons; they were a threat to all of the vampires and humans, not to mention werewolves. Damon was about to suggest something, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Elena stood up and walked towards the front door, opening it. She was gone about ten seconds, and when she came back, Katie saw an envelope in her hands. By looking at it Katie could tell that someone with power and money had sent it; there was even an emblem on it.

Elena opened the envelope and read the content out loud to the others. It was an invitation to the Mikaelson ball held at the same day. Elena turned the other side, and there was a note from Esther Mikaelson, telling Elena to meet her at the ball. " You're not going." Damon and Stefan said together before Stefan turned to Katie. " And neither are you." Katie just rolled her eyes, but Elena started to protest. She told them that she 'needed to go' and that it was necessary. She and the Salvatore's were yelling at each other and for that reason they didn't hear the doorbell ringing again. Katie was closer to the door, so she went to open it. When she didn't see anyone at her level, she looked down, seeing a huge box on the doorstep. There was the same envelope on top of it, only that Katie's name was written it. She picked the box up along with the envelope and walked back inside the house.

She raised her head and so everyone staring at her. Katie shrugged, not sure what to tell them. " I don't know who this is from, I swear." She said glaring at all of them. Stefan just looked at her while Damon rolled his eyes. Elena moved upstairs along with Katie to the room Katie could call her 'own'. She placed the box onto the bed while she opened the envelope and read the exact same continent that was in Elena's invitation. She flipped the other side and there was a note from the one and only Kol Mikealson. ~ I'm sorry for the harsh words yesterday, Love. Save me a dance tonight. ~ She read out loud. Elena stared at Katie when she opened the box and inside of it was a gorgeous brown gown with white markings on it. Along with the dress there was a pair of white shoes. Katie stared at the dress with awe before putting the cover onto the box and placing it onto the cupboard. Elena stood there in silence, not sure what to say. Katie rolled her eyes before turning to her. " I guess you were right about Kol."

The girls along with Caroline were chatting in the Grill, talking about the upcoming ball. " So are you going Katie?" Caroline asked turning to Katie. Katie shrugged before answering. " I think not." From the corner of her eye she saw Elena looking at her and smirking. Katie looked down onto her drink. In her thoughts she was wondering whether she was going or not. A part of her wanted desperately to go while on the other part didn't want to see Kol Mikaelson. " You're totally going. Even I am going, and I am Klaus's date." Caroline said with venom in her voice as she said 'Klaus'. Katie and Elena chuckled as the shook their heads and looked at Caroline. " Wow, you and Klaus. I didn't see that one coming." Katie said sarcastically. Caroline rolled her eyes before speaking. " I didn't see you and Kol together, but I guess I was wrong." She said sending a wink towards Katie. Katie and Elena glared at her while Caroline smirked in victory. The three of them were speaking before they were interrupted by certain blonde Original appearing behind them.

" Careful ladies. Elena may be all fun and games, until she stabs you in the back." Rebekah said with her British accent that she and her brothers own. There was an awkward silence between them all before Elena spoke. " What are you doing here? I know about your mother's rule – no killing the locals." She said while Rebekah rolled her eyes. " Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you." She said before turning herself to Katie. " Besides, I wanted to see the girl Kol is over the moon for." She said, smiling to Katie. By the bitchy face it could be told that Katie wasn't amused. In fact she was tired of Kol. " Well, you can tell to your narcissistic brother that I won't come to the ball. Also, that he should find himself someone who doesn't find him pathetic." Katie said to Rebekah with venom in her voice. Rebekah looked shocked for a second, but then managed a smile onto her face. " I like you, you got spunk. No wonder Kol likes you." She said before walking to Matt. Caroline, Elena and Katie turned themselves towards the two of them. They saw Rebekah handing the invitation to him. " Why is she asking him to the ball?" Caroline asked turning herself back towards the group. " Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena said. She sounded shocked at the sight she saw. Katie moved back in the chair before speaking. " What time does this stupid dance start?"


	3. We are dead, Kol

Katie was wandering around her room, going through the closet as she searched for a dress to wear to the Mikaelson ball. The dress that was sent to her by Kol was laid onto the bed, waiting for someone to wear it. She threw all of her dresses onto the other side of the bed as she went through all of them, one by one. She sighed, seeing no dress she could wear. Katie stopped when she heard a knock on the door. „ Come in." She said. The door opened and Elena came inside, wearing a gorgeous ball gown, her hair tied to one side. „ Why aren't you ready?" She asked, making Katie turn to her. „ I don't have anything to wear." She replied simply. Elena grimaced as she walked to the bed that was filled with dresses. She picked up the dress Kol had sent Katie and turned it to her direction. „ Why don't you wear the one Kol sent you?" She asked, earning a glare from Katie. „ And give him the pleasure of knowing that he can buy me off with gifts? I'm not buyable." She said, making Elena chuckle. She shook her head as she raised a black dress, which wouldn't be appropriate in the situation. Katie sighed, taking the dress from Elena's arms and giving it a look. „ I guess I have no other choice." She said sighing, making Elena laugh even more. She smirked as she walked past her, giving her a smile. „ Get dressed. Fast." She said walking out of the door.

Katie walked inside the mansion, Elena walking next to by her side. They stopped, admiring the beauty of the building. The mansion was truly amazing, so gorgeous that Katie hadn't seen anything like it during her life. Katie's eyes wondered around the room and stopped when she saw Kol looking at her, smirking. Katie shook her head before grabbing Elena's hand and walking with her to Damon and Stefan, who were standing near the bar. Damon was drinking like usually, while Stefan stood by his side. He turned around and his eyes stopped at Elena, admiring her beauty. Stefan also stared at her and that made Katie roll her eyes as she looked both of the Salvatore brothers admiring Elena. The waitress walked to Katie, offering her a glass of champagne that she gratefully accepted. When the three of them walked away Katie started to wonder around the room. She stopped when the major Lockwood came towards her and gave her a smile. „ Katie, it's nice to see you. How have you been?" She asked, making Katie smile. „ I've been great. Sorry I haven't visited Tyler much. I've been - - busy." She answered, making Carol smile. Both of them turned around when they heard a British voice from behind of them. „ Major Lockwood, it's an honor." Kol said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it while his eyes were still locked with hers. Katie rolled her eyes as she saw the sight. Kol let Carol's hand go before taking Katie's and doing the exact same thing, his brown eyes looking at her. She smirked because of the amusement before Kol let her hand go and walked away to the stairs where his family was starting to make a toast.

„ Welcome. Thank you for joining us." Elijah started as all of the people gathered around the room, all of their eyes locked at the Mikaelson family who were all gathered on the stairs. „ You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." He finished, starting to walk down from the stairs with all of his siblings. Katie turned around and started to walk towards the bar, when her hand was grabbed by someone. That someone being Kol Mikaelson. „ You owe me a dance." He said smirking.

Katie and Kol made their way to the dance floor, although Katie was there against her will. She had no intention to dance with him, but now she was forced to do so. The song started as Kol placed his hands onto her waist. Katie rolled her eyes before putting her eyes onto his shoulders. The face on Kol's face indicated that he was pleased with the situation the both of them were. They stayed quiet, until Kol spoke. „ I see you decided to wear the dress I sent you. You look gorgeous in it." He said to her, smirking. Katie gave him a small smile, not even bothering to answer. The smirk on his face grew even bigger. „ Why are you so mean towards me? What have I done?" He asked, earning a glare from her. „ Well besides that you're family wants to kill basically everyone I know. And myself." Katie answered. Kol chuckled as he answered. „ Believe me, no one plans to kill you. I will make sure of that." He said smirking. Katie rolled her eyes. Kol smiled before leaning closer to Katie and whispering into her ear. „ If I can't have you now, I'll have you on the other side." He said, his voice brushing her ear and making her shiver. When he pulled away, Katie gave him a small smile. „ We are dead, Kol. We are on the other side. It just looks like heaven." She said before turning herself around and walking away from Kol, leaving him stunned. She exited the manor, a smile on her face. Kol stood still, looking at her exit before smiling. He decided to make her love him, as long as it takes.


End file.
